


Four is definitely a crowd

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Everyone has sex. There is little to no plot. Just Tony's girl having the time of her life with Sam, Steve, Bucky and Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. A dream came true

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!!! I'm not responsible if you get shocked. The story is 100% daddy/little girl and it's sex all the way through.
> 
> Be ready, it's going to be wild really quick.

The four men looked at the scene in front of them. She was on all four, cunt dripping, nipples hard and moans escaping from her mouth. She had been like that for the past couple of minutes and still, they couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t believe that it was their chance to do it. She still didn’t know she would be bred by all of them. She thought only Tony would fuck her. But she had no idea of what was coming, literally.

“Tony? What are you waiting? I’m so wet for you, babe…” She moaned while swaying her hips.

Tony gripped the base of his dick, turned to his best-friends, and nodded. He walked toward her and sat in the middle of the bed. She made a surprised sound but didn’t move.

“Reverse cowgirl,” he ordered, loud enough for the others to hear.

She turned around and reverse straddled Tony’s hips. He pushed her against his torso, so she was leaning on him, gripped her legs and opened her for everyone in the room to see. She was…dripping literally. They could see some slick running down her butt cheeks and her arsehole, stretched around a plug. The others tried not to be affected by it. Each of them, gripped their cock ring. There was no point in coming before even destroying her pussy.

Tony let go of one of the legs and arranged the head of his dick on her entrance. He returned to his previous position and slammed home.

The scream coming out of her was…torrid. Even through it, they could all hear the wet noise of her pussy around Tony’s dick. Her back was arched, and she met each thrust with enthusiasm. They all wished they could see her eyes, now hidden behind a blindfold.

“Fuck…you are so tight, hm. So, fucking tight, like a good girl to her Daddy,” Tony groaned.

“Yes, yes, tight for Daddy. Only for you…” She responded out of breath.

Tony kept on thrusting deeply rarely changing the tempo, which didn’t seem to bore her. They all approached the bed, attracted to the vision in front of them and knowing each of them will be in her, in a few minutes.

God, they wanted it so much.

Tony’s dick was covered in slick and went in and out with no trouble. Her little hole was so stretched around it.

“I’m going to make you feel good, babe, so good…” He said as his thrust were shallower.

Her screams and moans started to be more outrageous. Her head lolled on Tony’s shoulder and her hands gripping his.

“Daddy, I want to come. Daddy! I can feel it.”

“Cum on my dick, baby girl.”

As he said that, she went still, her stomach muscles and legs were twitching, and she seemed to seize.

“It’s good babe. Squeeze Daddy’s cock. Let me breed you.”

Tony thrusted three times before going as far and deep as he could. His balls were tight and pulsing. God…Sam, who was next in line, huffed a little to calm down.

His dick was shorter than Tony but larger and precum already leaked from the tip of his cock. The two others took deep breaths, imagining how wide she’d be stretched. They had…it was going to be difficult to see her stretched little cunt on this large dick, but well…she wasn’t going to be let down.

Tony was kissing her thoroughly even with the odd angle. They could all see their tongues and saliva, but it added nothing but sexiness to the scene. He slowly detangled himself from her body, not quite sliding out of her. Despite his sensitiveness, he thrusted slowly inside her as they were making out. The rest of them had to bite their tongues to not moan.

Tony finally slid out of her and rolled out of the bed. He was now facing Sam.

She turned toward them, unknowing of what was going to happen. They knew she’d noticed the changes; But it’d be already too late. They hadn’t dare wish to even last that long. All of their scenarii ended after the second fuck, where she’d discover the truth.

“Daddy, where are you? Is it over?”

They all muffled their laughter. Over? Not if they had a say.

“No baby girl. You took me well enough it is true, but Daddy…”

Tony stared at them conflicted. In return, they looked at them quizzically. He could stop the scene at any moment, if he wanted, they’d never judge him or anything, after all it was his girl.

“’Breed again?” She asked surprised, as she patted her little pudge.

Tony chuckled and caressed her legs for a moment.

“Daddy?” She asked worryingly.

“Daddy was thinking.”

“What?”

“Do you remember Daddy’s friends babygirl?”

“Yes,” she said, wary.

“I told her about you, baby girl.”

“Me?”

Tony gripped her legs and pushed her to the extremity of the bed. Her cunt glistening with cum and slick was in view.

“Yes, I told them how I’d fuck my little girl’s tight cunt and how you’d beg for Daddy’s dick and for me to breed you properly. I told them how you liked to suck my dick in the morning and how you’d let me fuck you with no condom, because Daddy is trying to turn you into a real mommy.”

her body was flushed. She was writhing on the bed trying to close her legs, moaning at the dirty words.

“You said all that, Daddy?”

They could all hear some awkwardness in her voice.

“Yes, and they didn’t want to believe me.”

Tony was caressing her nipples, pinching them slowly. He rolled the hard bud between his thumb and index.

“So, I told them they could watch us, so they could see the truth.”

Her body went still. They all held their breath.

“Watch?” She asked in a small voice.

“Yes, baby girl. I know I should have told you, warned you but I didn’t want you to act different. I wanted them to see how my big girl was pleasuring me.”

Tony pushed her to a sitting position and kneeled behind her. He pulled her toward him and held her leg hovering and spread. She tried to wriggle but stopped when he started talking.

“Color, baby.”

“Green,” she whispered with no hesitation.

“Good girl,” he replied before kissing her forehead.

Tony turned over to Sam.

“Sam, if you may. My big girl’s cunt is quite hungry and needs to be bred.”

“Sam?!” She exclaimed shocked. Realization finally sitting in when she felt Sam’s dick rubbing on her clit.

“Daddy, not Sam. Little girls like you can’t talk like that.”

There was a pregnant pause, where Sam was still rubbing the head of his dick against her slit. This was a moment of truth.

“Daddy,” she said with a small voice.

“Good girl. I may not be as long than your Daddy but you’re going to feel me real good,” he warned her, before sliding slowly in.

“Daddy”, she moaned loudly, face scrunched in concentration.

“Yes, Tony, fuck…you told us she was tight, but her pussy is gripping me like a vice.”

He paused as he was balls deep.

“She took me so well, God. What a good girl, he complimented while caressing and pinching her nipples.

“Thank you…Daddy,” she moaned.

“Don’t thank me now, I still need to breed you and release my load into your tight little cunt.” Sam chuckled. “God, you like when Daddy talks dirty to you.”

She shook her head.

“Are you saying that I’m a liar?” He asked darkly.

“No! No! Daddy, I…” she huffed annoyed struggling to say her words. “I didn’t know I’d like Daddy to talk dirty to me. Daddy told me not to be ashamed but…it made me feel funny…” They all stopped breathing for a second waiting for her to continue. “in my cunt.”

Sam and Tony groaned loudly while the others stayed silently.

“Good girl, I know, it was hard to admit.”

She nodded slowly and Sam started to thrust. His hips met hers at every count and the sound of flesh against flesh resonated in the room. He hands roamed her body slowly, relishing the sweet sounds coming out of her. She was panting and groaning at each thrust. Sam couldn’t stop watching his hard cock being swallowed by her cunt. And the watery sounds…he closed his eye, trying to stop himself from coming.

“How does it feel?” Tony asked her.

“Nglr…Large too large…can’t thi…”

“More than Daddy?”

“Yes!” She screamed in the room, as Sam angled himself differently. That was it. It took him a few more thrusts for her to come wildly on his dick and a few more for Sam to come deep inside of her. He almost fell over as the pleasure hit him square in the groins. He lifted her hips and thrusted harshly as his cum filled her completely.

He chased the deep end of his release. Then leaned towards her to give kiss. It was more tongue and saliva than normal, and it did nothing to diminish his climax, instead it made him come more, if that was possible.

For a few minutes, the rest of them could only hear their breaths and watch as Sam lost himself in the throes of pleasure.

“Daddy, how…how is it possible? You are still coming,” she asked, dazed.

They all smiled at her raspy voice. Sam kissed her softly and sighed when she opened her mouth. What a sweet little girl. He caressed her nipples and squeezed them as she moaned softly in his mouth. He could still feel his dick twitch as he was releasing himself.

It was really the first time he had the chance to fuck someone raw and to release himself in Tony’s sweet little girl was a little bit overwhelming.

The two others were having trouble controlling themselves. Tony and Sam did have their release but not Steve and Bucky, who were still standing next to the bed. Steve was still eyeing the anal plug and tried not to squeeze to tight the bottle of lube in his hand. Time for the grand finale.

Steve winked at Bucky and pointed at the bed. Bucky smirked knowingly. They both had a bigger and longer dick than the others and they knew she’d be loose by now to take them with no problem.

“I may not be bigger than your Daddy, but I have bigger balls,” he replied jokingly.

“Maybe physically but not in every area,” retorted Tony in the same tone.

Sam stood up and eased out. He wiped the rest of the cum on her slit and backed away. Tony let her lay on the bed and let Bucky take his position. He was laying on his back next to her, who looked spent.

They didn’t know if she could honestly take it, and they didn’t really care. If Sam and Tony had their time, they’ll have theirs. Bucky gripped her and rolled her on his stomach. She was now straddling him, her head laying on his shoulder. She tried to stand on all four, when the bed dipped. Steve straddled Bucky’s legs and stood just behind her.

“What? I can’t Daddy, please, no more,” she cried, sobbing softly in Bucky’s arms.

Before Tony could reply, Bucky replied:

“Don’t care. You let them fuck that sweet little cunt and not us. Don’t you want to make us feel good?”

Silence. Bucky smiled mischievously.

“Anyway, you said you wanted all of our dicks to breed you. I’m sure you can take mine. Meanwhile Steve is going to destroy that little arsehole of yours.”

“No! I never…I never…”

“It’s okay, baby girl. It’s okay, we are going to make you feel good and even if you won’t come again, you’ll stay pliant and calm, for us to use and breed…”

Silence again. Except for her sobbing which didn’t match with the way she was trying to rub herself on them. Bucky reached for her butt, but his hands were slapped away by Steve.

“I take that as a yes, but I’ll need your color, baby girl,” said Tony, with a hoarse voice.

“Green,” she cried, clutching at Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky caressed her body a few times to calm her down and felt Steve touch his cock and positioned it on her entrance.

“Wait…wait…” She said panicked, the rest was lost in her scream and his moan. He had slid home swiftly. God, they were right. She was tight. Even after being fucked by Tony and Sam she still felt tight around him. He couldn’t feel the pain of her nails on his shoulder. Without waiting for her to accommodate, he circled his hips making her clench against his girth. He thrusted a little bit out and in, never too fast or slow. He let his head lean back and closed his eyes. They definitely should have done it sooner. A particularly well-placed thrust made her breath hitch.

“Da…ddy…” She moaned, as she relaxed against him.

Bucky hid his smirk and noticed that the others finally relaxed. They knew Bucky and they knew how unpredictable he could be, but he’ll never hurt his little girl, which was quite the surprise. They had never seen him being so into a girl and it had to be Tony’s.

She jerked away, but Steve’s hand on her back pushed her back.

“Relax, it is just me, Daddy Steve. Bucky is going to breed your pussy and me your ass. If we had time, I’d eat you out…” He said with a hint of disappointment.

Steve’s fingers replaced the plug and opened her nice and loose. Bucky could feel the fingers through the wall of her vagina. He clutched his eye close, knowing that Steve’s horse dick would feel so good against his. He tightened his grip on her cheeks.

“I think it is enough,” Steve said humming.

He put on a condom and more lube on his penis, on her hole and a little bit more on his penis, then he scooted forward. Her whine when he pulled out his finger out of her sloppy wet arse, made his dick twitched.

“Don’t worry, baby, Daddy Steve, is going to give you something better.”

“Better, huh?” Bucky asked smirking.

Steve rolled his eyes and concentrated on his task. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her quivering hole, clenching on nothing but air. He pretended to slide but ended up rubbing his whole length between her cheeks.

“More…”

“You hear our little girl, Steve? Begging to be fucked by you…can’t let her be disappointed.”

Steve behind the banter could hear the edge of desperation. He knew he was torturing Bucky and basked in that feeling of control.

She was thrusting her hips onto his, desperately, taking Bucky deeper at the same time. He smirked and decided to cut the slow torture. He put his tip against her still open hole and pressed forward, enough for the entire tip to open her.

Bucky and she gasped. Bucky because he could feel the pressure on his dick and the balls of Steve onto his, and she, because well, she was getting fuller by the minute and was suffering from sensory overload.

Steve took a deep breath and pushed forward, then paused. He thrusted in and out working his entire length inside her. It was tedious. She was tight. Really tight. And hot and her walls were spamming around him. But she made sure to stay calm and relax, as much as she could. For a virgin ass, she was taking him really well. He wasn’t a small size and knew it was rare for a partner to accept to bottom for him or take it in the arse, but her…

He could feel his eyes tingling. God, he was going to cry…What the hell. He thrusted a last time and totally sheathed in. He took his time to breath and reflect out loud and praise his little girl.

“My sweet baby girl, you took me so well, he said tears in his eyes. So well for a first time. No one wants to take your Daddy Steve because he is big, but you didn’t it. You are warming my dick quite nicely. I don’t think I’ll let you go. I’ll have to fuck you before I go to work and after, just to see that little hole of yours accommodate on my dick.”

All of them were stunned, except for her, who was mewling and circling her hips. Bucky bit his lips. They all knew that it was difficult for Steve to find a girl or a boy capable of taking him and that it was their little girl who achieved that, while she was taking a equally huge dick in her pussy made them all aware of how life changing it’d be for all of them, and how their dynamics would change.

Steve thrusted all the way out to thrust slowly in. There was still a little resistance at the rim, but the walls let him in quite easily. He thrusted a few times changing his angles to make it easier on her, when Bucky also started to move in and out. She was constricted between Steve and Bucky and couldn’t move. They could do anything to her, and they did.

They entered both holes at the same time in a swift motion. Steve pushed deep and deep angling his dick so he could press better on Bucky’s. She was just a fleshlight. Something to use and their little girl did just fine. They will have time in the future, to be gentler, but not now.

Slick, cum, and lube was pooling under their bodies, but none cared. Steve felt Bucky speeding up and did as much before he stopped him, gripping his dick out. Bucky yelled angrily and tried to pry his dick away but couldn’t. Steve took off the condom and threw it on the floor.

“What the…” Bucky started.

She screamed their names from the top of her lungs, and they would have been worried if she didn’t take them so well. Both of them. In her cunt. He couldn’t hear anything, blood rushing into his head. His hips thrusted in with Bucky. At the same time in and out, then one out and the other in, until Bucky climaxed deep in her. Steve kept on thrusting in lost in the feelings of Bucky’s cum pooling over his tip and being sucked in her cervix.

She was a mess. She didn’t seem conscious except for her unintelligible babbles, but Steve was sure she could feel them. As they got faster, he felt a hot coil in his stomach, his balls tightening and…God! He saw white for a few seconds, his hips thrusting until he wasn’t cumming anymore.

“Good gracious, Lord, I think you fucked my Little girl until Kingdom to come,” said Tony appreciatively.

Bucky and Steve circled their hips, pressing against each other trying to maximize the contact with each other and her, before gently sliding away. She didn’t even whine or move at the loss of contact. Bucky stayed with her laying on top of him and tried to regain some strength when Tony rolled her over. She was on her back, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Her body bared the mark of their hands and bites. And in between, her legs... no cum.

“God, Tony,” said Sam whistling. “She is really a hoover.”

Tony laughed caressed her slightly round belly. Full of their cum.

“Yeah, I didn’t lie to you. She’s going to stay like that for a moment before the flood.”

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Tony went to the side and took multiple bottles of water, a bucket with a towel and some sweets. He handed it out the bottles and the sweets and kept one.

He placed the towel under her lower body and made sure to not hurt her.

“Baby girl,” he said soothingly.

She scrunched her nose but didn’t reply. The others looked at her with some kind of anxiety. They hadn’t been exactly gentle with her and they were afraid that she’d hate them for that.

“Baby girl, you know you have to stand up and go to the bathroom, or you’ll feel it.”

She frowned eyes still closed.

“Carry me.”

Tony chuckled and did so. Her arms around his neck and her face in its crook, she was smiling softly. Tony let the door of the bathroom open as washed her. She was standing, hand on the wall, knees buckling but she did well.

He stopped the water.

“Now the part I like to see baby girl, squat.”

“Help me, please,” begged softly.

They all caught the sight of a translucid bowl between her feet. They tried to contain their excitement, but it was all too new for them.

Tony helped her squat. The minute she was in position blobs of cum dropped in the bowl. Tony and the others were concentrated on it, fully realizing of the fact that their little girl had been like this bowl and had received all of their cum. Subconsciously they felt proud. And if their cocks twitched valiantly, they ignored it.

When she was done, he wiped her down, held her to another bedroom, the master one. It wasn’t more different than the other, except for the size of the bed, the paintings on the wall, and the incredible view on the forest and the sea. He laid her down and covered her with a cover before heading out.

They didn’t discuss as planned before, too lost in their thoughts and feelings to talk about what just happened. The others three friends didn’t even know if they’d be a redo, and they didn’t want to have their hope crushed so soon after was they did.

They knew they should have discussed it. But they didn’t. Not the day after, or the week. They kind of avoided the topic which was getting on their little girl nerves. They knew it, but didn’t try to step up, until she snapped. But not the way they’d think. Because even if Tony and the boys didn’t talk, Tony and she did, and she made her point known: she had like getting fucked by Sam, Bucky and Steve and wanted to do it again and she will. Tony, the little shit he was, could only tug his dick in his short at the prospect of watching his girlfriend having sex with each of them or all of them.

And as she dropped to her knees, tugged his shorts down and swallowed his dick, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t deserve her.


	2. Steve found his match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve woke up on cloud nine.

Steve woke up with the best sensation in the world. He was hot and definitely bothered. There was something around his dick keeping it nicely warm and wet. He felt the urge to plunged into it and cum. He moaned as he moved his hips. It definitely wasn’t a dream. He didn’t recall coming back with a girl and the only option was not even possible. And yet, he could feel someone rocking their hips onto his and taking him deep. So deep. He opened his eyes and groaned at the vision in front of him.

“Baby," he drawled loudly.

He tried to put her off his dick but she started to moving up and down which rendered him weak. His hands went naturally to the curve of her ass and massaged her cheeks thoroughly. God, it felt good.

“Daddy,” she moaned as she arched into the touch.

Steve felt a zip of electricity going straight to his dick. He reversed the position and fucked her dearly. She was so good around him, her hands on his back scratching. He watched as much as he could her lips before kissing her. All teeth and saliva and tongue and heart. He slowed down his thrusting. She was moaning and gasping on his mouth and he didn’t stop once kissing her.

“Well, that’s a surprise…” He said between two kisses.

“You…said you’d have to use me before going…to work and I waited…but you didn’t come this week or the weeks after.”

Steve stopped mid-thrust and stared at her big bambi eyes. He stood on his haunches dick still in her sloppy, wet ass. He took her legs, placed them on his shoulders, gripped her hips and pushed forward. She arched her back, knuckles white on the sheets.

“I’m sorry baby girl. I didn’t know you’d expect me. But I’m going to make up for it,” he said thrusting in earnest.

He watched her body twitched as he fucked her harder. The sound of flesh meeting, a music to his ears. The blood rushed so quick in his penis that he felt dizzy and salivating. God, that was too good too be true. Let it not be a dream, he cried.

He felt her walls started spamming him and felt his own release. He let her come on his dick pushing on him again and again until she was done with him.

Steve slid away took the condom off and rearranged her so her head was off the bed, hanging. He kneeled in front of her and bit her lips softly, as she opened them, he pushed his tongue in her mouth and ravished her. She responded as much as she could without fighting his dominance. When she was more aware of his surroundings, he stood up rubbed the tip of his dick on her face, avoiding her opened lips. He rubbed his length a few times until she was desperately mewling.

He cradled her face, rose to his feet to be at the same height and pushed his glistening tip in her mouth. She sucked on it and made him moaned. He could feel his body flush and his balls growing tighter. It was going to be quick.

"Let your mouth open, baby girl."

She did as so and he slid in. Half of his dick could get in before it reached her throat. Godly! It was tight and wet. He started thrusting slowly relinquishing on the feeling of his little girl’s mouth around his big dick.

“You like Daddy’s dick…”

She closed her eyes and moaned. Vibrations rose around his tip and he felt himself flying. He thrusted a few more before going faster. He put his hand around his dick to stop himself from chocking her and brutally fucked her throat.

His balls were so tight it hurt.

The sound of chocking, her throat trying to squeeze his tip out and her gurgles made him come fast. His vision went white and for one second or two he forgot where he was, who he was. What only mattered was his load being swallowed.

As he looked down, he saw the mess she was. Her face was covered with saliva, tears, snot, but no cum. No. She was a really good girl and if he could, he'd have come again, this time on her face.

His dick twitched at the idea and he felt himself grow hard. God, he hadn’t been hard this quick since he was 13. What kind of mouth could do that? She was sucking his tip better than before and tried to take more of it inside of her mouth. He put a stop at that.

He slid out and sat on the bed legs opened. He patted her legs.

“Come on baby girl, Daddy is already hard. Your mouth is so good I want to come again and this time on your beautiful face.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied with a hoarse voice and if it wasn’t one of the sexiest thing he had heard…

She rolled over, stood up, stretching her back a little and kneeled. She didn’t take the time to properly position herself that she threw herself on his dick, swallowing more than half of it. Steve choked on air and grasped at her hair, not pushing nor pulling. Lord, he could have gone further in her mouth with no problem. She played with the tip and a few times, as she gave him a firm handjob.

Steve couldn’t get away from the feeling that he would come entirely too soon. She stopped licking and pulling his dick.

“Daddy, I love your penis. It is so big and hard. It was so good in my butt. I wish you’d have bred me, but it is for another time, hm?” She asked with her big brown eyes.

“Yes, baby girl another time.”

The image of her round tummy full of his child made him groan. When he opened his eyes, he only had time to take a quick breath before his dick was again in her mouth. He gripped harder on her hair and pushed her further, always further until her gag reflex couldn’t help and he could feel spasm in the deep end of her throat. The image of her pregnant was still present in his mind.

He’d take her everyday, caressing her smooth and round belly. God…He pulled her away and jerked off. Her mouth was open, and eyes closed.

When he came, he felt himself fly. Each streak of cum made him go further and deeper ecstasy. Each of each streak arriving on her face rendered him weak. He was almost sobbing. God, it was so good.

He released her head and laid on the bed for a couple of seconds. His penis was oversensitive and his mind cloudy. He couldn’t relax more. And all that thanks to his little girl.

He heard her standing up and laying, face still covered in his own cum, on his torso. His kissed the top of her head.

He’ll definitively be late for work.

_Fin_


End file.
